GoldenEyed Surprise
by Little Miss Alison Elric
Summary: AU. The adventures the daughter of the FullMetal Alchemist must take to finally understand where her dad is coming from. Perhaps RoyAl


GOLDEN EYED-LIFE

Shadow

"Time is an invention of mankind. Undo it, and it is no longer relevant in any way"

"Father Sister Brother Sister Grandpa… everything's cool now…" Golden eyes remained shut as she felt the hot water sloshing against her neck. She sang softly to pass the time away in the Salon. She was getting her hair redone, platinum blonde just as she liked it. Those damn black roots were beginning to show again. She was an _Elric_! All Elrics had long blonde hair. It didn't matter the shade, just as long as it was blonde. She looked outside as the people passed by, hurrying, shopping, and living. The young Elric couldn't help but think there was something more to life.

When she was younger, about five years ago, her dad found her crying on her new bed in her new in her new apartment. Ed and Ali never became close… as much as Ali tried, Ed was too wrapped up in his biochemistry or biophysics or bio something research for Columbia to notice her. But Ed, one of the first things she noticed about her father wasn't the fact that, he was missing two of his limbs ( she didn't notice until she walked in to the kitchen a few months later whilest he was cooking breakfast topless and noticed that his right arm was… metal) nor the fact this was the same man in the newspapers in tabloids ( Father and son defy time… men around since early 1900s… don't look a day past 29…) or ( Elric gives NASA new technology, ability for droids to cover more space in the universe in extreme environments) and ( Elric; father and son, might have discovered new and effective drug to cure Ebola and other tropical diseases). Or, her personal favorites (Elric's book "The Legend of the Full Metal Alchemist" to become Movie July 2007… in smaller print people from all over North America line streets of New York to play the "pint-sized" hero). She wouldn't, would she? When she came into her genetic father's custody she was illiterate, and in her old neighborhood no one spoke of such rich people, or they would get …angry. He sat on her bed the night she came into his custody, and just held her. They looked out her window into the bright lights of the city. There seemed to be cariole skies for about one thousand miles. It was magical. She felt… loved. For the first time, like a child should be. She knew she was homely looking. She was tiny for her age, barely reaching five feet, flat-chested, she had ugliest scroungy short black hair, and even a few grey hairs sticking out. Also, plain and visible for the world to see was a bald-spot. Ed held her in his arms, like he didn't care. Then, he handed something too her, and in Red letters read "The Legend of the FullMetal Alchemist". Ed smiled, and said "It's the first print copy… I dedicated it to you, daughter."

Ali just stared at him, the only thing she said since she held her grandpa's hand coming out of the courthouse was her response to the doorman of the apartment when he said "Watch your step, short sweet stuff." A blood vessel popped out of her forehead as she screamed " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT A FLY COULD SIT ON HER AND NOT FEEL ANYTHING AS SHE LAYS SQUISHED UNDERNEATH HIM AND BANGS AT HIS BUTT SCREAMING FOR AIR!" Most of the proper ladies stood there shocked, of such an unlady like outburst from Hohenheim Elric's granddaughter. Hohenheim however just smiled and laughed and deep, deep laugh. " Oil! Edward, are you sure you need a blood test?" He looked at her, dead in the eye, his blonde ponytail in sight "You… are my granddaughter. And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise!" Ed was still coming out of the limo, on his cell phone… screaming at his lawyer for the ridiculousness of the situation, and had missed the whole thing.

Ali took the book from her father and held it. She had really never had anything that was hers before. She shared everything with her older sister Izumi, the only older person who had ever shown her love. She had seen books before, but nothing sooo… beautiful. Ed looked at her "Would u like me to read a chapter or two to you?" Ali shook her head… whenever Izumi said " I'll read to you," out of no where, she would shove w/e book in front of Ali and make her pick up… and whenever Ali stumbled over a word… that was usually bigger than doggy, Izumi thought it proper to beat her. The last thing Ali wanted on her first night in a new family was to make such a mistake as skipping over a word. Ed looked at her "you'd like to read it yourself I take it?" Ali clutched the book and nodded. He smiled at her, got up, and didn't say a word… He left her with a nightlight on. And with the city lights and her new nightlight illuminating, all she could see was his blonde hair glowing in the night as he closed the door. She had never seen anyone, man or woman, with hair that long or luxurious. She had put the book on her night table and immediately fell asleep, after her long day on her new comfy bed. The next day she got up at 7AM and went to say good morning to her new Dad. She found his room empty; instead, with a tap on her shoulder, she spun around and found her smiling grandpa. "Hello young lady. Your father already left for work. Would u like to take a walk in central park and get to know each other?" Ali smiled at her grandfather… he handed her a box that said GAP on it. " I had my personal shopper pick this out just for you, it should fit" 10 minutes later, she came out in a pair of blue jeans, flared at the end, white Nike sneakers with gold strips, a golden sweater, and a pink hat. Hohenheim smiled proudly "Ah… the sweater is perfect, brings out your eyes!" She looked in the mirror. She liked the hat, it defiantly covered the bald sport… and never noticed before, but she had golden eyes. Hohenheim and Ali became best friends that day. Ali loved her grandpa, but she noticed it was harder to reach towards her father, she tried. He left before she could wake up, and was in bed after she fell asleep, though she tried with all her might to stay awake. He was a famous scientist researcher at Columbia University, and an aspiring writer. He was too busy to be a father, and Hohenheim played both father and grandfather to her. When she did see him, he was usually going or coming back from a trip to or from Europe for research. Of course, she didn't comprehend that she was rich and better off because he was busy. She thought he was avoiding her cause she didn't want to read his story book with him. So, from then on, she swore that the minute she would learn to read she would read the story book to him.

The effenimite stylist swung Ali around in her chair, the curling irons rapidly moving and curling her blonde hair, giving it volume, lift, feathering it. Ali was easily one of the most beautiful girls on the Upper-East Side. You wouldn't think she would end up half this good looking at twelve. But, with the love and nurturing her grandfather gave her, the stress flew away, and her hair began to grow nice and thick. She got taller, and developed. By the time she was 15, people still weren't sure whether or not she was her father's daughter. She still didn't look that much like him (they didn't see her eyes beneath her mountains of thick hair, she and her father must have been the only two people in the world with golden eyes). But she was now called beautiful. She was approached with modeling contracts every day. One day, when she was 16. There was a discovery in Greece about ancient artifacts that was very similar to what was called "Alchemy" in her father's books. Hohenheim and Ed jumped on the plane together immediately to investigate, claiming to the media that Ed was thinking of doing a sequel to his novel, and wanted the latest research on the topic. She was left with a nanny. During that time, she had a growth spurt, bought herself a spray-on tan. And did something revolutionary… she dyed her hair blonde. It was tied back in a ponytail, like her grandfather and father. And when her nanny walked through the door with her, the doorman gapped at the blonde bombshell and could only stutter "hello… Miss Elric." Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the mirrors in the elevator. She was hot, she was fine, she had a nice chest, and she looked like her father's TWIN. There was no doubt anymore, she was an Elric. Period. All she needed was glasses and if he just wore a padded bra, u couldn't be able to tell them apart. The nanny left early that night, since they both knew her guardians would be coming back. She snuggled onto the couch in her new bebe outfit with "Catcher in the Rye" for school. And when the door opened… she felt the presence of two people just staring. "What?" She looked at them. "She smiled, and ran her fingers through her new blonde hair "you likey?" Ed just looked at her "nothing… you just grown, that's all" she stood up; she now towered over her father. No one could call her short and get away with it easily. Ed walked away. She felt her grandfather's hand on her shoulder "Fathers can be upset when they've realized they missed their child growing up… I… should know." But it bothered her… still.

As Ali was paying for her maintenance, she smiled as she saw her father's Story book peeking out of her bag. It had been years since she had got it, and she noticed it under her bed while she was looking for her uniform jacket. Something in her heart struck her… this, she remembered, was why her father never liked to talk to her. It seemed preposterous… but true. She thought to start it today during lunch. Or if she got too bored in Chemistry, and she would disgust theories behind it with her father tonight first time in years he would be coming home early… wanting to spend time just… enjoying his home. Though John wasn't told this. She planned to make him tea and sit down… and Grandpa said something about it being bingo night… After all, there were plenty of books written on other books of the THEORIES and LEGENDS behind this story book, and she had the direct primary source. The source who would now love her forever. She tried to start it… but she couldn't get past the first page. The bookmark was on "To those who challenge the sun" she would cuddle next to her father (or pin him down if she had too) and read it to him. The bombshell walked out to her limo, and nodded at her driver.

She couldn't start it. Just reading the dedication over and over again. The limo moved towards her building. "To my Baby Girl Alison. May the spirit of Alphonse Elric and countless other characters stay alive through your lovely shining face forever?"

**Mrs. Robinson. Chapter 2.**

"…and here's to you Mrs. Gracia Hughes… we soldiers love you more than you'll ever know… whoa whoa whoa. God bless you please, Mrs. Gracia Hughes, heaven holds a place for those who pray… hey hey hey." Alphonse Elric sang softly under his breath, cutting into the homemade cake Mrs. Hughes made for the company. It became common knowledge with his co-workers that Alphonse had the beautiful voice of a tenor without his usual metallic echo. He had gotten his memories back, yet he often broke into little ditties like the previous one without an explanation.

"And just how did you make that one up?" Havoc gave Al his usual cigarette smile. Al blushed just as Fury did, another thing quickly learnt. "I just… remember hearing it a long time ago… I don't know." The soldiers laughed at the Major's bashfulness, and soon noticed how his light pink became deep crimson, and Major "Deep-spirit" Elric's eyes followed Fuhrer Mustang's movement as he approached.


End file.
